


I trust you

by Hot_Sauce



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff, Hurt Bakugou, I just wanted to write a mushy hurt fic, I suck at everything and that includes this fic kay thanks, I'm failing Algebra II I should be studying, M/M, Nearly died, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, hospital fic, long winded af, poor bakugou, stabbed, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Bakugou ends up in the hospital from a heroic deed that left him with a hole in his stomach. Kirishima is there to keep him steady along with his classmates.





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there demons, it's me, ya b o i

  


He woke up to the strained whispers, he didn’t feel anything other than warm. Almost too warm, but he was comfortable enough to ignore it.

 

“He’s awake, guys he’s awake!” Someone said.

 

The voice sounded familiar to him, but his mind couldn’t seem to pull forth a name. He chose instead to just shrug it off.

 

“Kacchan! How are you feeling?” Came a watery voice that Bakugou really couldn’t forget despite trying. He let his eyes slide over to the noise, honestly what was he whining about this time?

 

“Hnng..” Bakugou got out and great, he sounded like a fucking zombie. His tongue felt weird, like it wasn’t his own and that thought was enough to make him cringe. He went to sit up, but he could barely do much more than twitch a finger. He was damn tired too. Oh, they were talking still. Fuck did they ever shut up? And why the hell was half the fucking class here? Wait, where is here? Where the fuck is he?

 

“You’re overwhelming him! We must give him space!” Iida said, shoo-ing Midoriya and Uraraka back.

 

“Fuuuuckkk” Bakugou slurred in a groan. What the hell was up with his voice, and holy shit why was everything spinning. His eyes were slipping shut, it was kinda like dropping a glass bowl. One second you have an ok grip on it, the next it was shattering on the floor and your bitchy ass mom was nagging at you for being an idiot and getting yourself hurt in the battle. Wait, what?

 

He woke up again, he wasn’t sure when or even why he kept slipping into sleep but the worried whispers was what woke him up. Again. Except he didn’t even remember waking up last time.

 

He lifted his hand, almost relieved to see that it still worked. He almost smacked himself in the face, everything felt weak and not really his own to control. Someone grabbed his wrist and gently guided his arm back down to the bed. His glazed eyes brought him forth the image of his mother. Holy shit.

 

“Finally awake huh?” She said in a far too gentle of a tone for Bakugou to even register what the actual fuck she was saying.

 

“Hey you shit it’s rude to ignore.” She frowned and that snapped Bakugou out of his daze.

 

“Where ‘m I?” He heard his voice, it was scratchy and raw.

 

“You’re at the hospital, Katuski.” She replied, that worried look in her eyes back again.

 

“Why?” He muttered, eyes falling shut again. He didn’t hear her answer, hell he didn’t know if she even answered. The last thing he remembered was her face breaking into a sad expression, a look he’d never seen on that woman’s face.

 

“-him up so I can change the bandages.” Bakugou heard. Honestly he was getting sick of falling in and out of sleep.

 

Someone was sitting him up now, he couldn’t do much of anything other than try to keep his brain online. Well he was definitely awake the second he was made to sit up, along his abdomen erupted the worst pain he’d ever felt. He immediately jerked forward, which by no means helped the fucking pain in the slightest but he was acting instinct.

 

“Katsuki!!” His mother’s voice came from behind him. So she was the one moving him around, figures.

 

Turns out the feeling of feeling too warm came from the fever. He looked down at where the pain was coming from and nearly vomited. A fucking hole was in his stomach, well it was stitched up, but it was a deep purple with blotches of red to hint that it was inflamed.

 

“What the fuck happened to me?” Bakugou asked, like hell he was about anyone touch him.

 

“You were impaled by a beam in a building that collapsed.” Aizawa said, he’d been coming to check in everyday after school, as did most of his students. Behind him stood Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Tsu, and Mina. All of who looked pale and horrified. Well Bakugou didn’t fucking blame them.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He hissed at the doctor, and immediately his vision was blocked. His mother’s hands covered his eyes and she was pulling him to lean back against her. He didn’t have energy to do anything about it, he went along til he was able to slump back against her. She kept her hand over his eyes and it was blessedly dark, dark enough for him to be claimed by sleep once again which was fucking embarrassing when he later thought on it.

 

It was becoming a trend, Bakugou falling asleep and dragging himself to consciousness only to repeat the cycle. Sometimes he’d wake to his mom asleep in the plastic chair that all hospitals seemed to have, other times he’d wake up to his frien- classmates talking with him, trying to keep him involved despite his head bobbing in rigorous attempts to keep awake. Once he woke up to Kirishima reading to him, he wasn’t sure what he was reading, but the smooth flow of words was pretty nice to hear in contrast to the deafening silence that came with being hospitalized. He hadn’t woken up to his bandages being changed a second time, but he could tell they were being changed.

 

“How long have I’ve been here..” He croaked one time, wincing as he cleared his throat.

 

“You’ve been here six days Kacchan.” Deku replied.

 

“Holy shit…” Bakugou replied, and hissed as he forced his body to move. He was fucking getting out of this goddamn bed if it fucking killed him.

 

“Bakugou you need to rest!” Momo said, as everyone hovered around his bed. It was making him dizzy as hell.

 

“Fuck offf _ffffff_ ” He growled in a hiss of pain, gripping the side rails of the bed and pulling himself to sit up. He nearly blacked out when he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Actually, as he hears later on, he did fucking black out the moment he tried to stand. He ended up freaking everyone out and Deku was the one who caught him too which only pissed Bakugou off worse. When he woke up, holy hell was he comfortable. He never wanted to move again in his life. Fuck being a hero, fuck school, fuck everyone and everything that wasn’t this.

 

“-gou…”

 

“Bakugou..”

 

“...Bakugou... “

 

He was losing his grip on consciousness, his eyelids would flutter shut much against his will, he felt like keeping them opened was actually impossible but someone was trying to break his grip on whatever he was holding. What was he holding? Well, if he were holding onto it, it must be fucking important so he wasn’t letting go. Whoever the fuck was trying to take it from him was just gonna have to be an ass somewhere else.

 

“Bakugou, bro, c’mon, I gotta piss like, really badly, c’mon Momo says she’ll swap out.” Kirishima said, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

 

“Huh..?” Bakugou asked in a very delayed manner.

 

“You’re holding his hand Bakugou, and you must let go a moment.” Iida said, but again it took a solid thirty seconds for his words to register in his head.

 

“Why…?” Bakugou mumbled. Why the fuck was he holding anyone’s hand?

 

“You were having nightmares, Kacchan…” Deku said, understanding what he was asking.

 

“Stay…” Bakugou slurred, giving a moment to tighten his grip on Kirishima’s hand before relaxing it some.

“I will… I just need like, two minutes.” Kirishima said, but Bakugou’s eyes were already closing again. Whatever was said next, was lost to him.

 

He woke up to someone practically breaking his fucking fingers, groaning he peeled his eyes opened, instinctively pulling his hand away from whatever the hell was hurting it and felt someone yank their own hand free from his.

 

“Thank you! I promise I’ll be right back!” Kirishima called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. His eyes weren’t focusing, he realized. It was actually pretty fucking hilarious, like he was looking through a microscope and trying to make out whatever the hell kind of cell or whatever he was supposed to look at. He remembered they had a lab like that a few months ago. They were supposed to draw what bone marrow looked like under a microscope, to Bakugou, it looked like fucking spit but to everyone else it was oh so incredible. Honestly it kinda hurt his eyes trying to make the damn thing unblur.

 

“Hey are you listening brat?” He heard, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Huh?” He asked, turning his head to the side to see that his mom had come back.

 

“I was asking when you were gonna tell me about your little crush, hm?” she grinned.

 

He didn’t even have it in him to explode because what the actual hell was she talking about? The only crush he’d ever had was when the building fell on him and fucking _crushed_ him.

 

“Huh?” He repeated because he already felt out of wind, and was way too tired for her shit right now.

 

“The boy with the red hair. Your classmates told me you’d refuse to stay resting unless he held your hand.” She smirked. Bakugou hated that fucking smirk.

 

“Where is he?” He asked, not bothering to acknowledge her bullshit. Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to say, because her face lit up like a goddamn christmas tree. “Oh fuck off.” He growled, going to sit up. He knew his own face was lighting up, though not because he had dirt on someone.

 

“He went home to eat and shower, says he’ll be back in an hour.” His mom smirked. “You wouldn’t let his hand go, the other kids tried to pull an Indiana Jones but you’d nearly blow their hands off.” She practically sang. “I was worried no one would be able to get through that thick ass head of yours, guess everyone gets a blessing once in awhile.” She continued, clearly enjoying herself at Bakugou’s expense.

 

“Oh fuck you! It isn’t like that you fuckin’ hag!” He shot out, face bright red. He didn’t like Kirishima like that. No, no they were friends. That was it. Period. No gray areas. Like hell. He wasn’t fuckin gay and neither was Kirishima.

  


“I see now where Bakugou gets his personality.” Uraraka said, as the bickering flooded out into the hallway.

 

“Yeah… Kacchan was always a lot like his mom.” Deku nervously laughed.

 

“Do you guys think Bakugou actually likes Kirishima?” Mina asked.

 

“It’s rude to pry into other peoples relationships!” Iida said, but was quickly ignored.

 

“He stares at him a lot in class, now that I think about it.” todoroki said.

 

“Oh yeah, and there was that time he shared his lunch with him when Kirishima forgot his.” Tsu brought up.

 

“He only works on homework with him.” Sero said.

 

“He cooks for him sometimes.” Momo brought up.

 

“He kicked that one guy’s ass when he broke Kirishima’s phone.” Kaminari said.

 

“I think he does like him.” Deku deadpanned.

 

Everyone silently considered this, before Mina again spoke up.

 

“Do you guys think Kirishima likes Bakugou?” She asked.

 

“He puts up with the guy’s stupidly aggressive attitude.” Kaminari brought up

 

“Wasn’t he also the one who _punched_ Best Jeanist to get Bakugou out of the building?” Tokoyami said

 

“Oh you’re right, he did. I think he got in a lot of trouble for that too.” Uraraka said.

 

“Yeah, he told me that he had to clean the bathrooms for a week, he said he didn’t regret it in the least and he also told me that All Might and Aizawa were secretly proud of him, but were only pissed cause he slugged a pro hero.” Kaminari said.

 

“There was that time Kirishima got him chocolate for Christmas and Bakugou ended up making them hot chocolate with it.” Hagakure said. Everyone looked at her at that.

 

“I didn’t know that!” Mina exclaimed

“Yeah, me either!” Kaminari said in a stunned tone.

 

“I don’t think they knew I was in there, but yeah, it happened.” Hagakure laughed softly.

 

“I think he does like him.” Deku deadpanned. Again.

 

Oddly, it was nice to speak of something so light heartedly despite where they were right now. Everyone had been worried stupid that night... Everyone too horrified and lost to even figure out where the sky was.

 

Deku couldn’t help but to feel he was at least somewhat to blame over Kacchan’s condition. Afterall, if he had just held that idiot back and went in there himself, none of this would’ve ever happened. He could still hear the way Kacchan coughed, choking on his own blood that all but spewed out of his mouth. The way he stared stunned and stupid at the blood, at _his_ blood before looking to them, as if to silently ask if they all saw it too.

 

‘ _Yeah Kacchan… We saw it…_ ’ Deku thought sadly to himself.

 

That was two weeks ago.

 

Now, Bakugou was getting antsy. He was fucking sick of being in bed. He was being impossible to every nurse, doctor, and visitor.

 

“Kacchan they say you’ll get released in a few more days as long as you rest.” Deku said, as the angry blonde worked on an escape plan.

 

“Fuck you Deku, fuck this hospital, and fuck staying here.” Was the reply he got.

 

“Maybe we should just get Kirishima.” Todoroki said, and no one missed the twitch in the blonde’s eye, Todoroki smirked.

 

“Fuck you too, Icy-Hot.” Bakugou spat, gripping the night stand as he strained to stand. No one was ballsy enough to actually make Bakugou lay back down, not after Kaminari was blasted across the room.

 

It was obvious it was painful for him, and he looked near passing out again like last time. Everyone kept just enough distance to not get the blunt of Bakugou’s anger but close enough to dive in and catch him if he did happen to black out again. He was only able to stay up around four hours at a time, but he was getting better much to class 1-A’s relief.

 

It turned out that they did have to get Kirishima, who at the time was battling the vending machine after it ate his dollar and didn’t give him his flamin hot cheetos in return.

 

“What?” Kirishima asked, as Mina and Momo both grabbed one of his arms and began to pull him to Bakugou’s room.

 

“We need you to get Bakugou to listen.” Momo said, and Mina nodded vigorously in agreement.

 

“Wait, guys, my cheetos!” Kirishima cried out, but the girls held fast.

 

“I’ll buy you two bags!” Momo offered, as Mina kicked the door opened to reveal Bakugou having a handful of Deku’s shirt, face flushed with anger and exertion.

 

“Fuck you, you damn nerd I can walk just fucking fine!!” He snapped angrily.

 

“But not right now, Kacchan!!” Deku pressed, holding Bakugou’s wrist to keep the blonde from strangling him.

 

“Bakugou, c’mon… You aren’t gonna get better this way.” Kirishima said, worry in his eyes as he looked at the pale, and rather shaky and unstable boy.

 

The reaction was near damn instant.

 

_‘Tell me about your little crush, hm?’_

 

 _‘Your little_ **_crush_ ** _’_

 

He could feel his neck heating up as his mother’s words echoed in his head. Bakugou did not fucking like Kirishima and he was going to prove that to everyone right here, right now. Except apparently he spent just a tad too long standing there like a fucking mute idiot because now everyone was dead silent, looking between Kirishima and Bakugou, who by the way, have yet to break eye contact.

 

“Whatever.” Bakugou growled, shoving Deku away from him, who barley stumbled.

 

No one breathed a word, unsure if they'd be left alive if they did. Bakugou turned his back to everyone, honestly he felt like he imagined having the damn plague would feel like.

 

Everyone silently slipped out of the room, letting their inside man take care of the situation. He'd be hounded for details later.

 

Bakugou ended up laying back down when Kirishima suggested he let his body relax a few minutes. Unfortunately a few minutes was all it took for exhaustion to crash over him. He tried to keep his gaze on the window unblinkingly firm but with each blink, it seemed more and more impossible to open them again. He turned to look at his hand when he felt someone grab it. Kirishima laced their fingers, speaking as he did so.

 

“Get some rest, I'll make sure everything’s ok.” Kirishima said, a confident and assuring look settled in his eyes. That was what Bakugou needed to hear, he realized. He trusted Kirishima, and he trusted that yes, everything including him would be ok with Kirishima watching. He allowed sleep to win this battle, the last thing he saw was those determined, yet caring eyes looking into his own.

 

He didn’t wake up for a long time. He could tell because when he did wake up, there was a fucking tube down his throat. Kirishima was holding his hand still, slumped with his head on Bakugou’s bed. He used his free hand to go and remove the tube, why the hell was it even there in the first place? Apparently he should’ve looked around more than just at Kirishima because someone’s voice caught his attention.

 

“Leave it in, Bakugou.” Aizawa said, standing behind a scrawny blonde guy who had a bit of blood dripping from his mouth.

 

It wasn’t fair really, he couldn’t exactly reply. He realized he was shirtless now too, his wound looked bad. Maybe he went too far on trying to leave.

 

“Go back to sleep…” Aizawa said, snapping Bakugou out of his thoughts again.

 

Fuck, he had to stop spacing out. He drifted his eyes away from Aizawa and to Kirishima. He wanted to ask how long he’d been out if Kirishima of all people actually fell asleep. Whatever, he didn’t have it in him to argue. He woke up to someone slamming on his chest next. It was like fucking pikachu was zapping him. He heaved in a violent gasp, suddenly realizing how starved for oxygen he was. Hands were immediately on him and Bakugou was freaking the fuck out. He thrashed and fought to sit up, pain be damned. Adrenaline pounded through him as he fought his eyes opened, seeing nothing but a blinding light. Until he saw red.

 

“It’s ok, Bakugou, it’s ok man you need to calm down, it’s ok.” He heard and he trusted that voice. It was ok. He said it was ok, so Bakugou believed him.

 

When he came to, who knows how long later, it was dead silent. Someone was squeezing his hand hard enough to make Bakugou wonder if they were trying to break it. He squeezed back, causing his hand crusher to bolt up and stare at him.

 

“Oh my God I will actually fucking kill you if you ever pull a dumbass stunt like that again!!!!” Kirishima yelled. Well fuck, what the hell did Bakugou do? The tubes were gone, making him wonder if they were actually ever there to begin with.

 

“What’d I do?” He muttered, and yeah the tubes were there. His raw throat could attest to that.

 

“Kacchan you _died…_ They had to try for what felt like forever to get your heart starting again… They said the trauma your body faced from the wound was too straining.” Deku choked out.

 

And looking around, Bakugou saw many teary faces. Great, now he was gonna get to feel like shit.

 

“How long?” He got out.

 

“You’ve been out for two weeks, Bakugou. They put you into a medically induced coma, as you weren’t letting your body rest.” Aizawa said, looking solemnly at his student. “You were pushing way too far, way too fast.”

 

Shit. Shit, he fucking almost lost for good huh? He didn’t say a word, how the fuck was he supposed to reply? ‘ _Well gee, my heart just decided to goof on me, whoops_ ’ didn’t exactly sound appropriate.

 

“You stayed.” He heard himself saying instead. He wasn’t really looking at anyone, more or less looking up at the ceiling, trying to count the tiny popcorn bumps.

 

“Yeah… I promised man.” Kirishima replied, no doubt wearing some watery smile to rival Deku’s.

 

Bakugou gave a best a nod he could, squeezing the hand in his before sleeping once again. He woke up feeling much clearer and alive than he had in what felt like actual, literal years.

 

“Good morning, guess what!” Kirishima beamed at him.

 

“What?” Bakugou asked, grunting as he sat up. He almost flinched on instinct only to realize that wow, he actually didn’t fucking hurt.

 

“You’re being released today, and can start school back up Monday!” Kirishima said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Shit, really?” Bakugou asked, damn and here he was expecting to say his mom picked his coffin out.

 

“Yup! Momo says she’ll help you catch up with class work.” Kirishima said, standing up and helping Bakugou to his feet.

 

“Oh fuck I forgot about class work. How long have I fucking been gone?” Bakugou asked.

 

“Dude, it’s October…” Kirishima said.

 

No. No fucking way. There was no way in hell anyone was convincing him that he got to the hospital Friday, fucking Friday in September. There was no way in hell that it was fucking October.

 

“I’m being serious dude, that stab you took wasn’t a joke… You nearly died…” kirishima said, his voice taking a softer, more serious tone as the two walked around the halls some.

 

“Yeah… I remember some of it.” Bakugou said, having to lean on Kirishima some. Shit, his muscles felt as powerful as soup.

 

“You do? What do you remember?” He asked.

 

“I woke up and there was a tube down my throat.” Bakugou replied.

 

“You decided to stop breathing every other minute for a good two, even three minutes at a time.” Kirishima explained.

 

“You were asleep, Aizawa was there with some scrawny blonde dude. Told me to go back to sleep, so I did. I woke up next time to someone slamming fucking electricity into me.” Bakugou continued.

 

“Your heart stopped around four in the morning, I was the only one there and I immediately started CPR. Nurses and Doctors came in soon after, they had to stab you with adrenaline.”

 

“I saw you, when I was freaking out. You told me it was ok…” Bakugou practically whispered.

 

“It was horrible… You looked so scared and almost feral. It took like four nurses to hold you down, I wanted to keep you from getting hurt anymore…” Kirishima whispered back, even though they had no reason to whisper.

 

“I believe you. When you said it’s ok, I trust you I mean… Thank you… For staying.” Bakugou got out.

 

“I’m not ever going to leave…” Kirishima replied and well fuck, now he was back to hear the hag’s voice.

 

_‘Your little crush’_

He couldn’t find words to reply, he really couldn’t. So he relied on his actions instead. He reached his hand down, taking Kirishima’s in his without a word. You’d of thought he fucking gave the guy a damn gold bar by the way his face lit up and the most genuine smile pulled at his lips.

 

“I’m holding you to that.” Bakugou said.

 

Unfortunately he really fucking wished, again, that he had checked his surroundings because the fuckwits of his stupid fucking class turned the damn fucking corner at the fucking moment that all happened. To make it worse, really he didn’t think it could’ve gotten worse, but his motherfucking mother was following them the whole goddamned time.

 

The teasing was almost enough to make him wish he had fuckin died. Almost. In all honesty though, he was glad he was ok and he was glad Kirishima was too, and Deku the dumbass actually blamed himself. He had to beat the shit out of that asshat until the fucker believed Bakugou when he said he had nothing to do with his heroic ass move.

 

Things went back to their normal groove not long after, there was a change yes, he and Kirishima were pretty much inseparable now and that didn’t change two, three, not even six years down the line of life. Bakugou had a long scar down his stomach from that incident, but he was strong. Not even his own heart could kill him, even when it constricted and damn near stopped again when he stood under this flowery ass alter Momo fucking made for them. He blamed the suit for making his heart feeling like it was dying, his tie was too tight and he never liked them. Kirishima convinced him to wear it though, and it was worth it in the end when Aizawa pronounced them married. His mom made sure to make an absolute ass of herself in the audience. Bakugou did his best to ignore her as he kissed his now husband. In the end, yeah, Bakugou was pretty happy with how things turned out, even if he did get the random phantom pains, or the occasional nightmare of that night… He was ok, Kirishima was right and Bakugou trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> My fic ideas always seem better in my head tbh.


End file.
